Tempest Shadow
Commander Tempest Shadow, real name Fizzle Pop Berry Twist, is the secondary villain turn one of the supporting heroes and main anti-heroine of the 2017 animated movie My Little Pony: the Movie. She is the Storm King's second-in-command before he betrayed her, Grubber's boss turn friend and Twilight's arch-nemesis turned closest friend. She is portrayed/voiced by English-born American actress Emily Blunt, who also voiced Juliet in Gnomeo and Juliet. Character biography Tempest is a unicorn from Equestria who has lost her way (and her magic) and joined the villainous side, acting as a henchpony for the Storm King (Liev Schreiber). Jaded, angry, mad, and feeling betrayed by her friends in Equestria, Tempest has become the Storm King's second-in-command and chief bounty hunter, tasked with tracking down and capturing the Mane Six. She has agreed to the mission in exchange for reinstating her magic. With one of the strongest story arcs in the movie, Tempest learns the true power of the magic of friendship. Role in film Tempest Shadow appears in My Little Pony: The Movie as the secondary villain and the Storm King's lieutenant. During Canterlot's first Friendship Festival, she leads the Storm King's forces in an invasion of the city, demanding the magic of the four flying unicorn princesses and turning Princess Celestia (Nicole Oliver), Princess Luna (Tabitha St. Germain), and Flashlight's aunt Princess Cadence (Brittany McKillip), Flash Sentry's first and only female friend into obsidian statues when they refuse. After Princess Cadence's sister-in-law Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong) and her friends escape, Tempest assumes control of the city, and the Storm King tasks her with securing all four princesses in exchange for restoring her horn. Tempest tracks down Twilight to the desert city of Kluge Town, where she roughs up some of the townsfolk for information. When Twilight and her friends escape her clutches again, she captures a new ally they've made named Capper (Taye Diggs). Under Capper's direction, Tempest initially heads toward Black Skull Island. But when she sees Rainbow Dash's sonic rain boom in the opposite direction, she realizes Capper was lying. On board the pirate ship of Captain Celaeno (Zoe Saldana), Tempest interrogates the crew about Twilight's whereabouts, unaware that she and the rest of the Mane Six are hiding below deck. After Twilight escapes her yet again, Tempest punishes both Capper and Celaeno for their deception by destroying the airship on which they stand. Tempest eventually captures Twilight on the Basalt Beach after her selfish actions in Seaquestria cause her friends to abandoned and ditched her. On Tempest's sky skiff, she reveals through song how an Ursa minor attack left her hornless and scarred as a filly, cost her her friends, and left her with the outlook that friendship is meaningless. Despite Twilight's attempts to reason with a fellow pony, Tempest refuses to listen and turns her over to the Storm King in Canterlot. After the Storm King uses his Staff of Sacanas to steal the princesses' magic, Tempest reminds him of their deal for him to restore her horn. However, The Storm King reveals that he was simply using Tempest all along to become powerful and had no intention of fulfilling his end of the bargain. Following a brief confrontation between the two, Tempest nearly gets swept away in the Storm King's tornado, but Twilight saves her, leaving Tempest surprised that Twilight would still show her kindness. When the Storm King is finally defeated, he tries a last-ditch attempt to turn Twilight to obsidian. Tempest, remembering that Twilight saved her earlier, jumps in the way of the Storm King's attack, turning her and the Storm King into black stone. While the Storm King shatters to pieces as he dies, Twilight uses the Staff of Sacanas to turn Tempest back to normal, and she helps in turning the other princesses back to normal and restoring Canterlot. Near the end of the film, during Songbird Serenade's performance, Twilight approaches Tempest, who still laments the loss of her horn. Twilight helps Tempest see that her magic is still special and powerful, horn or no horn, and encourages her to stay in Equestria. Having accepted Twilight's friendship, Tempest creates a fireworks display for the Friendship Festival and reveals her real name as Fizzle Pop Berry Twist. During the film's closing credits, Tempest dances and has fun with her many new friends as she seen bouncing on a bouncy house with Twilight, hoof bumping her, playing pinata with Grubber (Michael Pena), using her magic to blast the pinata shape of the Storm King, and dancing on stage, now a much more happier pony. Personality Tempest Shadow is portrayed in the film and subsequent material as cold, ruthless, immoral, sadistic, unsympathetic, remorseless, merciless, and spiteful as a result of losing her horn. She is obsessed with having her horn restored and isn't hesitant to use, threaten, or punish others to accomplish this. She bosses around underlings like Grubber, uses brute force on the citizens of Kluge Town, takes Capper as her prisoner, and destroys Captain Celaeno's airship for insubordination. Toward the end of the film, however, being betrayed by the Storm King and saved by Twilight Sparkle causes Tempest to have such a drastic change of heart that she sacrifices herself to defeat the Storm King once and for all before be revived in flesh and blood. Though she still laments her broken horn, Tempest accepts Twilight's friendship and joins her new friends in celebrating, now back to her old happier and nicer self. In other follow-up material such as the Great Princess Caper, she is also kinder toward Grubber. Trivia *Before Emily Blunt was cast, Lauren Tom, Allison Janney, Pamela Adlon, Lucy Liu, Bryce Dallas Howard, Nika Futterman, Vanessa Marshall, Julia Roberts, Jane Lynch, Sally Field, Susan Blakeslee, Andrea Bowen, Grey DeLisle, Jennifer Hale, Wendie Malick, Kari Wahlgren, Kirsten Storms, Nicole Sullivan, and Hynden Walch were considered to voiced Tempest Shadow. Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Servant of A Villain Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Females Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Orphans Category:Rescuers Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Game Changer Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Military Heroes Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Magic Users Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:One-Man Army Category:Movie Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:War Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Revived Heroes Category:Heroes Who Had A Secret Past Category:Archenemy Category:Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Protectors Category:Fighters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Femme Fatale